Love You Forever
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: Slightly AU so that Lexie was old enough to have a teenage daughter with Mark making her an attending and Meredith's older sister. Basically what if there was more to their deaths than their friends' grief. How she deals with both parent's death. It's cute but sad. Just an idea that popped into my head. Just a one shot. Please read I love this. Warning because it might cause tears


Love You Forever

_A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: _

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be. _

Alana P.O.V

Both of my parents, Dr. Lexie Sloan and Dr. Mark Sloan, were currently on a flight to go save some newborn conjoined twins. I was staying with Callie and Arizona, my, well, I'm not really sure what they are to me. My half-sister's mothers, I guess sort of like mothers to me in a way. Back about two years ago, for some reason, my father and Callie got drunk which in turn lead to Sophia. Surprisingly enough neither Arizona nor my mother were angry about this. Maybe they were a little drunk themselves. Arizona originally tried to punish her resident, Alex, by making him stay behind but after much convincing from Callie she had let Alex go in her place. I had finished soccer practice and was sitting at the table working on my pre calculus homework. I was two years ahead of everyone my age in math. Being a 15 year old sophomore I should either be in geometry or algebra 2 but I excelled in math. I was trying desperately to finish my homework at a decent hour because tomorrow evening we took on our rivals Seattle Presbyterian High School. I attend Seattle Catholic School and am co-captain of the SCS Jaguars. I was about half way through and I groaned when I saw the time on the oven clock. 10:45, at this rate I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until at least midnight. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Arizona flashing me a smile. I offered a quick smile and looked back at my homework.

"You're up awfully late for a school night." Arizona said taking the seat beside me at the breakfast table.

"Pre-Cal homework is kicking my butt." I said tiredly.

"Want some help?"

"Yes please."

Together, we finished my homework at 11:15 and I was grateful to finally be lying in bed.

School passed by quickly and I couldn't ignore the feeling in my gut. Dad and mom had promised to call when they had landed and they hadn't. Callie said they probably were resting before the big surgery but I had a bad feeling. I was stretching before the game on the field and I couldn't help but be distracted. I really just felt like something was seriously wrong. After winning the coin toss I took my position as starting forward about to tap the ball to my other forward Megan. The whistle blew and the game was in action. I scored a quick goal but my mind wasn't in this game. It was going through the possible reasons why I hadn't heard from my parents. The game picked up and was getting intense. The ref finally blew the whistle signaling half time. As if to reinforce my bad feelings when I looked up in the stands I saw not only Callie and Arizona but all of my dad's "family", the Shepherds. They wouldn't have all taken off work just to see me play in this game. Something was wrong. After the halftime talk the game resumed. We ended up losing with the final score at 4-3 only adding anger to my worried and confused mood. I made my way to my family not really sure of what to think. After greetings were out of the way I asked

"What's going on?" Callie looked at me probably trying to figure out my current mental state. "I'm fine just tell me." I pleaded. I really just was hoping everyone was ok.

One of Derek's sisters, my "aunt" Kathleen finally answered. "There was an accident."

I began to panic. I knew that something bad must have happened when I hadn't received any phone calls or texts from my parents. "What kind of accident." I half whispered.

"The plane crashed. We need to get to the hospital. They aren't there yet, they are being transferred." Arizona answered.

"How are mom and dad?" I asked scared of what kind of answer I might get.

"We don't know specifics and what we do know should wait until we have a bit more privacy." Callie answered.

"Where are Nana and the kids?" I asked to no one in particular.

"All the kids are with my family and Nana is already at the hospital." Thomas, Nancy's husband answered me. I nodded and got in the car with my family. The ride to the hospital was silent and when we finally pulled into the parking lot I saw a helicopter landing.

"I need to go and get scrubs." Callie said. Someone must have a broken bone. I walked to the private waiting room where I saw my nana, Bailey, Ben, Jackson, April, and Alex's girlfriend, the eye doctor Julia. I took the seat by Nancy, my favorite of my "aunts" and waited to hear about my parents. Owen Hunt entered the room and made eye contact with me.

"Alana, I have some news about your parents." I nodded and hoped he took the hint to continue. He luckily understood and continued in a somewhat sad tone. "Your mother was trapped under half of the plane and there was nothing anyone could do for her. I'm so sorry sweetie." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I saw Nancy cover her mouth with her hand and I saw the rest of my family's eyes on me probably waiting for me to freak out.

"And my dad?" I asked as the first tear escaped my eye.

"Your dad had a cardiac tamponade which basically means there was a lot of pressure on his heart. They managed to relieve the pressure and get his heart beating but when he got here his health had taken a turn for the worst. He's in a coma and had previously signed a form saying if he was unable to speak for himself after 30 days if there was no improvement in his health, to take him off life support."

"So he's going to die?" I asked with tears flowing from my eyes.

"There is a chance he could live but things aren't looking to great."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and began sobbing. I heard Nancy and the rest of my family trying to console me but I wouldn't listen. I looked up to see Owen still standing in the room. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me."

I saw my dad hooked up to tons of machines. I walked over and sat on his bed taking his hand. "Daddy, it's me, Alana. I love you daddy but I'm going to tell it to you straight. You HAVE to wake up no matter how bad you're hurt. You have to wake up because mom can't wake up. You have to wake up for me please, you can't leave me alone. Please daddy I'm begging you to wake up. I can't live if you don't wake up so please wake up!" I was crying now harder than before. Telling my dad this and him not getting up was killing me. His lifeless form didn't even move an inch when I spoke to him. "Please daddy. Please wake up." I continued crying and felt a hand on my back. I looked back and saw Nancy and behind her Kathleen and Sarah all with their own tear streaked faces. All my father's "sisters" were seeing me break down, well all except Amelia. I turned away and continued crying. I cried forever, for my mom, for my dad, for everything. I felt like the tears would never stop coming out. Somehow Nancy managed to get me in her lap in the chair by his bed. She had one hand on my head the other wrapped around me.

"Shh, sweetie, it's going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine."

"Everything is not going to be fine. My mom's dead, my dad's dying, I have no one. Where am I supposed to go?"

"We'll take care of you I promise."

The words reminded me of a memory from a long time ago. The first time I rode my bike without training wheels.

"_Daddy I'm scared." My 6 year old self confessed to my daddy._

"_I'm right here you'll be fine. I promise I'll take care of you."_

"_Ok just don't let go until I say so."_

"_I won't."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Pinky swear."_

"_I pinky swear my little angel."_

"_Ok." Daddy held the back of my pink bike as I peddled. A little while passed and I realized that daddy had let go before I told him to. I looked back and saw daddy too far away for my liking. Suddenly I felt my bike flip over and the stinging of hitting the concrete. I started crying. "Daddy!" I saw daddy running towards me as he picked me up in his arms._

"_Nothing to bad pumpkin, just a few scrapes, only one needs stitches."_

"_No."_

"_It's ok, I promise I'll take care of you."_

"_That's what you said last time." I grumbled out_

It seemed like such a long time ago when that had happened, 9 years! That reminded me of the time I had accidentally burned my knees on the oven when I was 8. I didn't know the oven was turned on.

_I saw the cookie jar on top of the fridge. I knew if I climbed up on the oven I could reach them. I climbed on top of the oven but screamed when I felt the hot on my knees and quickly fell off the oven and laid on the ground crying. "DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_I heard my daddy run into our kitchen. "What is it sweetie?" He asked before seeing my know burnt sweatpants. "Oh no, Lexie!" He took me in his arms and carried me too his and mommy's bathroom. Mommy entered the bathroom. "Fill the tub with cool water, not to cold, just cool." He said to her as she made her way to the bathtub. He slipped my pants off and quickly made me look away so I wouldn't see the burns. He put me in the bathtub and gently washed my knees which hurt really bad but I stayed brave. Mommy took my wrist into her hand and looked at it for a second. _

"_I'm going to go across the hall and get Callie I think her wrist is broken."_

_Daddy nodded before kissing me on the forehead. "I'm so sorry sweetie."_

"_No I'm sorry daddy, I shouldn't have tried to get the cookies."_

"_Oh baby it's ok."_

As it turned out my wrist was broken. Callie had set it. Daddy had truly been my everything. I loved him more than anyone. That's why it was so hard to let him go.

Days had gone by and it was time for my mom's funeral. I had been staying at Uncle Derek's with his family and visiting my father every day. I made sure to tell him everything that was going on each day. I was sitting at visitation before the funeral in a chair by my mother's casket. That is SO screwed up. Parents aren't supposed to die when you yourself are still a kid. Quite a few of my teachers and friends, including the whole soccer team JV and varsity had come to support me. It was finally time for the service. Aunt Meredith and I were mom's only technical family but Alex, Jackson, and April walked in with us. During the service I ended up having to tune out all the preacher was saying so I wouldn't burst into tears. The funeral was hard but the burial was the most difficult thing I've ever had to go through. Watching your mother be put in the ground is awful. I cried and had multiple sets of arms wrapped around me.

Life continued after mom's funeral. The Shepherd family was back in New York for a little while at least. Nancy and the rest of them promised to be back at 5:00 on the 30th day which is when my father would die. At this very moment in time it was 11:30 AM on the 29th day. I was sitting in 4th period, German, not paying a bit of attention to my teacher or the class in general. My grades were dropping but I didn't care. I was too upset to care. The end of the day came and I made my way to soccer practice. Soccer was my one escape in this all. I would go out there and forget for just a little while that my parents were dead. Today was different though. I knew in my head I had exactly 25 hours and 30 minutes left with my daddy. I walked up to my coach with tears in my eyes. "Coach, I know I'm a captain, I know we are getting ready for the state tournament but I can't do this. Not today. I need to be with my dad."

"I understand. I'm so sorry again."

"I won't be here the rest of the week either. Tomorrow is the day and then Thursday is the funeral."

"I understand."

I left practice and caught a ride to the hospital with my boyfriend, Christopher. He had been great through this all. He held me when I cried, comforted me, even stayed with me and my dad some days. We walked hand in hand to my dad's room. "Daddy, today is one of the last day's I'll get to talk to you. I love you so much. School is pretty difficult but I'm making it through. Not a moment passes when I don't think about you. I love you so much and thank you for all the years I got to spend with you. You truly were the best daddy I could have asked for." I fell asleep on the couch in his room and was awaken at 10:00 AM hearing Jackson talk to my dad about a patient. I listened but pretended to be asleep because I knew that Jackson thought this conversation was private.

Hours hand passed and the dreaded hour was just around the corner. It was currently 3:00 and the Shepherd clan had arrived, even Amelia. Addison was here too. After Richard explained things again he disconnected the tubes that were connected to my dad. It was just me, Callie, and Derek in the room now. I was lying in bed next to him, Callie's hand on my back and Derek's hand under my chin. I heard the heart monitor slow down. I knew it was time now. I heard him go flat line and saw Derek turn off the monitor. I began sobbing and put my head on his unmoving chest. I stayed like this for what seemed like hours before Derek's strong arms lifted me and held me to his chest while I watched nurses cover my daddy's head and wheel him to the morgue. Derek carried me to the chair in the room and cradled me like a baby while I cried. It hurt so bad. My heart was literally hurting. I was placed in a car and my head rested in Nancy's lap. I had run out of tears but I was still crying. Thomas, Nancy's husband, carried me to the bed and placed me in it. Nancy and Kathleen got in with me and took turns rubbing my back trying to comfort me while crying as well. I finally cried myself to sleep.

Thursday came to fast. It was the day for dad's funeral and I was supposed to sing for him one last time as he had written in his will. After visitation and the service, I took my spot on the platform with the microphone.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

You're so tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

I finished with tears in my eyes and watched as my uncles carried the casket. The burial was so much again. It was even worse than with my mother. I cried with all I had left in me.

Both of my parents were dead.

**The end. I listened to Angel while writing this and have to admit I cried a few times while writing. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Review! **


End file.
